Labyrinth: A Hunger Games Story
by The Koala of Doom
Summary: Watch tributes fight in a battle against 23 other teens in Daedalus's fabled labyrinth. But be careful, don't let the Minotaur get you.
1. Prolouge

**A/N I crapped this out on a plane so this is not what the story is going to be like.**

**President Diodotus Zeno POV: **The war was terrible and I will be even worse. I have devised a new plan with Quarter Quells every five years. This year was just a normal Games and I was sure that my Head Gamemaker Theia Oronus would not fail me.

As I step into the room with my loud leather boots, all of the Gamemakers turn to face me. "What is the arena?"

Theia steps forward, "It is based off of a Labyrinth in an Ancient Greek myth. It is a deadly underground maze with a Minotaur mutt walking around it stalking the tributes. He cannot be slain, but if you defeat him he will move on to a new target."

"Interesting, what about the cornucopia?"

"It is filled with Greek weapons such as sickles, tridents, and spears, along with typical weapons, such as swords, bows, and axes. It is set in an underground clearing with blood staining the dirt floor."

"Excellent, I am looking forward to these Games."

Ok so the form is on my profile and the tribute list, you can send as many as you want. It is first come first server, unless your submission is absolutely TERRIBLE. I will try to get this done by the end of July so submit. XD


	2. District 1 Reaping

Hey guys, here's District 1. Get in District 3 Tributes so I can get that Reaping up.

**D1 Mentor Beal POV: **I am so pissed that I got chosen to be the mentor for this terrible event. I hate the Games and everything they stand for and I cannot imagine having to kill kids my age or younger, especially with such primitive weapons. District 1 is a career district, and I was a sword trainer at the Training Center, but only so that those kids could have a chance. I'm definitely going to try my best to get one of these kids out of this terrible game.

I get my cue and walk out onto the stage with a huge applause and roar from the crowd. I don't know of any tributes volunteering, but there is a good chance that the kids reaped will have trained for at least some portion of their life. The mayor walks up to the microphone and starts reading the Treaty of Treason. Meanwhile I analyze the crowd. I see a boy that I remember is insane with maces, and a girl with pitch black hair that can shoot a bow into a dummy from a hundred yards away. I see a little boy who could throw tomahawks and swing clubs all day long, I'm pretty sure he was also the star shortstop on the baseball team for his school. I glance at a couple for candidates before the mayor finishes.

As the mayor steps back, the escort, who looks like a frog in a human which makes me want to puke, bounces up to the stage and smiles. "Welcome everyone; are we ready to select some tributes?"

The crowd roars and I feel sick to my stomach as she plunges her hand into the girl's bowl. "Aki Chung-Feng."

Aki I remember from when I trained kids with swords. She threw spears pretty well, but I would definitely say that there will be more dangerous kids in the Games than her. I spot her crying in her spot with a couple other girls trying to comfort her, and over in the boys section, some guy is screaming. She finally makes her way up to the stage and the escort shakes her unwilling hand.

"Okay, time for the boys." She digs her hand into the bowl and pulled out a name, "Dante Carr."

Oh Dante, did not expect him, he's one of the rebel's of the district and I am very sure he played a large role in the Rebellion. His dad used to train him though so I can recall that he was good with a scythe. He just stands there and the peacekeepers have to go retrieve him and pull him up to the stage. He just stands there bewildered and shakes Aki's hand before following me into the car.


	3. District 2 Reaping

Here is District 2. Let's get in those tributes. I would love a boy from 1 so I can get District 1's Reaping up. These will be in the POV of the mentor, but there will be plenty of time to get to know the tributes later.

**D2 Mentor Prochoros POV: **Since the Victor's Purge killed off all of the other mentors, I got the lucky role of being the babysitter for two ungrateful teens this year. The square is filled with people talking and laughing and generally not caring that at least one of them was going to be cut up in a little box within a month. The big old fat mayor tries to walk to the stage, but luckily our escort jumps up and helps him to the microphone before he can steamroll half of the district. He gets up to the stage and starts reading the Treaty of Treason which for the record is a bunch of mumbo jumbo. I tune out and hear all kinds of things like "treachery", "fight to the death", "generosity", so basically a bunch of bullshit. I yawn and then the escort leaps to the bowl way too eager to select a corpse, I mean tribute.

"Ladies first!" She pipes and then sticks her hand into the clear bowl filled with slips and grabs a slip. She tries to be dramatic by pausing. Finally, she spits out the name, "Athalea Smith." A tall girl walks to the stage with dark black hair in a braid. She has green eyes and has some good muscle on her, so I'll see if I can pull her out of the hell hole she's about to experience.

The escort then strides over to the boy's bowl and lingers her hand right above the slips for a couple seconds before diving it in. "Sebasian Chilikov." A large boy starts to make his way to the stage, but one boy beats him to it. He smiles and shakes the escort's hand.

"Hello, my name is Vulcan Nakano and I will be the victor of these Hunger Games."

Ugh, a cocky little career, I bet he'll be shredded by mutts before the final eight. I nod at them and then motion for them to get into the car and they follow.

Ok, so this is going to be my pessimist mentor, I like him do you?


	4. District 3 Reaping

Hello everybody I received the District 3 tributes amazingly fast and would appreciate the district 5 ones now. Thanks!

**D3 Mentor Yohan POV: ** I would have loved to stay out of this whole sticky mentoring business, but with my wife in a mental hospital and my kid always out of the house, I need something to do, and it'll surely help boost my incredible computer company revenue. I started the largest computer company in Panem and the Capitol eats my stuff up. Therefore, my son did not have to take any tesserae, so I will most likely not be seeing him on the stage with me.

The mayor nods to me and we step onto the stage. The crowd has a couple of light claps, but most people are silent. I sit down in the lavish chair and wait as the mayor reads the Treaty of Treason. I spot my son whispering to his friend Enlai and they laugh. I sure hope neither one of them gets reaped. I am certain that I can at least improve whoever my tributes are and maybe even get them out of the Games.

Our escort, who looks like a pink sock with his dyed skin and strange tattoos strides to the stage and waves to everybody. "Hello everyone, are we ready to select our tributes for this year?"

"Get on with it!" yells a boy from the seventeen year old section, that must have taken a lot of nerve.

"Ok," the escort practically skips over to the girl's bowl and snags a slip. "Mauve Waters."

I spot a terrified girl with wide eyes that is shaking in her spot. Several other girls try to comfort her as the peacekeepers come and drag her to the stage.

"Ok then," the escort happily pipes, "let's select a boy." She strides over to the boy's bowl and plucks a name. "Wolfgang Katsuragi."

It can't be my son, but it is. His face is expressionless as he calmly walks to the front. He shakes the escort's hand and then Mauve's before looking at me. At that one moment I see the fear in his eyes and now I know how stupid it was of me to select this job. We get into the car and start to drive to the Justice Building.


	5. District 4 Reaping

Ok everyone here is District 4, get those District 5 tributes in.

**D4 Mentor Catriona MacNeil POV: **Being the best trident thrower in the district, the mayor kindly selected me to be the mentor for this year's Hunger Games. I gladly accepted and here I am sitting in my chair waiting for the ceremony to start. The mayor walks up to the stage with his shark tooth necklace dangling from his neck. He is quite young for a mayor, being only twenty nine and I can still remember when his twin died in the Rebellion. He didn't take that to well. He starts the Treaty and I scan the crowd. There are several tan children that are muscular and I recognize from the training school, and I know that whatever I get I can work with.

The mayor finishes and our escort who got shark teeth implanted with slippery skin walks up to the stage. He does a menacing smile and walks over to the girl's bowl. He snakes his hand around the bowl filled with slips and calls out a name. "Darcy Corliss." I instantly spot her horrified expression, but she quickly wipes it off her face and calmly makes her way up to the stage. I smile at her and she nods back as she stands next to the escort.

"Ok," hisses the escort, "time for our lucky gentleman." He grabs the slip at the top of the bowl and reads out "Conlen Mooney." A boy about 5'9" rises from the thirteen year old section and another boy jumps up from the seventeen year olds, but Conlen shakes his head to him. He mounts the stage and gives me a brisk nod. He smiles at the escort and quickly shakes Darcy's hand.

"Ok guys, it's time to go." As we get into the car, I have a feeling I've got something to work with.


	6. District 5 Reaing

Here is District 5. I am almost done collecting tributes so yeah I'll make some weak ones to fill some gaps too.

**D5 Mentor Nigel POV: **I tower over the other staff for this Reaping. The camera crews swarm around the rooftops setting up perches to get the best footage of our tributes. I took this job to supplement my working at a candy store. It is a great job, but it doesn't pay very much and I need this money. Being only eighteen I would have been able to be reaped, but since I volunteered to be a mentor, they exempted me from the Reaping which means I will never be in the Hunger Games which is payment enough. I also like playing guitar for extra money and to bring joy into people's lives. The escort snaps me out of my thinking by tapping me on the shoulder and pointing to the stage.

I smile and walk to the stage. Everyone likes me so they smile and some wave. The escort who has lightning bolt skin and frizzed hair skips up to the stage and waves at everybody. Anyone who was smiling or waving has stopped and the whole district has faces of stone as she strides over to the girl's bowl. "Ok everyone, now we get to find out who you get to watch on live TV!" She sticks her hand in and pulls out a name, "Elektra Heart."

I hear a wail and she screams, "Someone, please volunteer, I can't die yet." The peacekeepers reach her before she can continue and pull her onto the stage where she continues to cry.

"Next tribute," says the escort as she walks over to the boy's bowl. She starts to reach into the bowl, but I don't hear the name as a kid is walking to the stage. "What is your name?" the escort asks the new volunteer.

"My name is Terrance Katell and I will be having a new life starting now."

"How enthusiastic, how do we like our tributes?" she asks the crowd, and I see one kid shrug, but most people are already dispersing. I look at them and try to comfort Elektra as we file into the car.


	7. District 6 Reaping

Here is District 6! Hope you like it.

**D6 Mentor Jack POV: **I hate district 6. I hate my dad, my fiancé and everyone else here. My dad made me get engaged to her because I got her pregnant. I've worked at his snack shack for so long, I need to get out of here. I think I would like District 12 even more than here. Well, I guess that is an overstatement. I take a puff out of my cigarette and look around at the crowd of kids. District 6 doesn't have too many strong kids so whoever I get out of the crowd will not last too long. I look around at them and they look intimidated by me.

The mayor walks up to the stage and starts to read the Treaty of Treason. I mostly look around the kids and see several kids shaking or joking or whatever. Finally, the mayor walks off the stage and the escort, with her flower hair walks to the stage and waves. Everyone looks at her coldly, and she moves on to the girl's bowl. I don't hear the name before a girl walks up to the stage. Is that Thyma Barvena who has everything? No, it must be her twin sister that almost nobody likes. She must be trying to get some attention.

"My name is Rosmina Barvena and I will win this year." Wow cocky girl. Hopefully she'll die soon like the other tribute.

The escort walks over to the boy's bowl and pulls out a name. "Garanti Warren."

He lets out a huge roar and sprint up to the stage still roaring. Holy shit I will love watching this kid die. I smile at the escort and she smiles back. Meanwhile Garanti is shaking Rosmina's hand super vigorously. These will be the best Games ever.


	8. District 7 Reaping

Ok here's District 7! I would love the girl from 5 or boy from 6 so shoot me a PM if interested.

**D7 Mentor Groven POV: **I am so stoked to be the mentor for this Hunger Games. They were always my favorite event of the year, and I am so happy that I get to watch these magnificent Games from the mentoring booth. I know that I can bring one tribute home to their family. Being from 7, most of these kids are fairly strong from working in the fields and use axes which will help them a ton in their games.

The mayor walks up to the stage and gets a small applause. He waves and then starts reading the Treaty of Treason. I whisper it under my breath to show my respect to all of the brave peacekeepers who lost their lives to protect Panem and keep this wonderful event going. I am so anxious as the escort, who has so many leaf tattoos, I think he might be part bush walks to the stage and pulls a slip from the girl's bowl. He barely starts to read the name before a small girl leaps up from the twelve year olds section and sprints to the stage. She smiles and takes the microphone from his hand. "I, Boudicca Rhannag and I will win this year's Games to become my dream job of being a mentor."

She looks at me and I nod approvingly as I know that even though she is small, she will be able to pull a few tricks in the arena.

"Well then," the escort says, "I guess it is time to select our magnificent young gentleman." He strides over to the stage and I can see Boudicca out of the corner of my eye smiling ear to ear. "Miller Pratt."

I know him. He is one of the young lumberjacks in this district and I am sure he is quite skilled with axes. I see him calmly walking to the stage, but he is trembling a tiny bit. He shakes hands with the little girl and they follow me into the car. I have got something to work with this year.


	9. District 8 Reaping

So here is District 8. I hope to get into the Games by Friday or earlier so look out for that. Also reviews will keep your tribute alive. I cannot guarantee that they will win, but I can guarantee that they will die if you don't review!

**D8 Mentor Enoch POV: **I am quite comfortable with my life in District 8. My sister married the mayor and had four kids. I get along very well with my family and I really hope none of them get chosen. The mayor always made sure I had a good job, so when I asked to be the mentor, he happily agreed knowing how well it paid.

I walk out to the stage with him and give a small wave before sitting down. My brother in law starts to read the Treaty of Treason and I can tell that the smile on his face is fake. He finishes and our heavily tattooed escort walks up to the stage. "Hello boys and girls, are you ready to pick our lovely tributes?"

Nobody responds, so he just walks over to the girls' bowl. "Ladies first, Dye Ramients."

A girl starts to cry, but another one leaps forward yelling "I volunteer."

"What's your name, sweetheart?" the escort asks the willing corpse.

"My name is Button Ramients." I know her, she's pretty rich and actually owns a dress factory. She won't last long though.

"Ok, time for the boys. Jason DeYoung."

I see a boy sigh, and slowly make his way up to the stage. Probably thinks he's too cool for the Hunger Games, but he doesn't really get to decide whether he goes in or not. Jason and Button shake hands and then follow me into the car.


	10. District 9 Reaping

Ok, here is District 9! Hope you enjoy and remember to review.

**D9 Mentor Ruth POV: **I am so angry at the whippersnappers that chose me to be the mentor for District 9. I have been alive for every Hunger Games ever and have watched friends, and nephews, and grandchildren be killed in these terrible Games. Now I have to try to get some poor kids get out of this terrible dilemma. I can just be thankful that I am not dear to anyone within Reaping age.  
I limp to the stage when I get my cue and plop down in the mentor's chair. All of the younguns are chatting in their little pens while I glare at them. I know that two of them will be returning in boxes so I will not grow attached to them, but I will be as compassionate as possible. The mayor starts the Treaty of Treason, but before long he has finished and our pale white escort walks to the stage and sticks their hand in the girl's bowl without a word. "Mazie Rickard."

A little nerdy girl breaks down and starts crying, but when the peacekeepers start to come for her, she bolts off, but she's so slow that the peacekeepers catch up quickly and haul her to the stage where she continues to cry.

The escort coldly walks over to the girl's bowl and sticks his hand in the boy's bowl. "Kendris Kemeno."

The boy walks to the stage and then jumps at the escort. "Fuck you, you should have picked somebody else." He punches him in the face, and then the peacekeepers drag him off to the car. I get Mazie to follow me and we get in.


	11. District 10 Reaping

Here is District 10! I hope you enjoy it!

**D10 Mentor Stanton POV: **I didn't really need this mentoring job, but it would be a great way to supplement my income. I used to be a rancher, but now I own a grocery store. The ranching district should have a chance in the Games, so I'm confident that I can get a tribute home.

The mayor signals to me and I nod back to show that I understand it's go time. We get onto the stage and he starts the Treaty of Treason. I scan the crowd. Most of these kids are strong, and skilled with pitchforks, or whips. The mayor is still rambling on so I look for anyone that might be weak. There are some really skinny kids, and the rich kids have little to no muscle, but there is little chance of one of them getting reaped. I see one kid trembling and biting his lip to keep from crying in the twelve year olds section. The mayor finishes and our escort with cow horns comes up to the stage. "Welcome, welcome. Let's get on with this Reaping!"

She walks over to the girl's bowl and plucks a slip. "Tina Peak." A fairly average girl comes up in a nice dress and nods to the escort and glances briefly at me. "Ok, time for the boys. Jay Burke." A boy in cowboy boots, jeans, and a t-shirt makes his way to the stage. I recognize him from working at the main stables, so he must be quite skilled with pitchforks.

They shake hands and I smile at them and lead them to their death.


	12. District 11 Reaping

So here is District 11!

**D11 Mentor Rocco POV:** I volunteered to be a mentor. I think it might be a good job. I get paid a lot by being a peacekeeper, but extra money never hurts. Also, I grew up in District 2, so I love the Games and would love to maybe even bring a victor to District 11. The mayor walks up to me and taps me on the shoulder to tell me that I need to get out onto the stage. I walk out smiling, and take a seat in the chair set out for me.

The mayor walks up to the stage and begins the speech. He goes on about the Dark Days, the second rebellion and a lot of other stuff. Most of the children are fidgeting nervously, and I have almost a ninety percent chance that I will get two kids who can't fight. Finally the mayor finishes and makes his way back to his chair. The escort, who has midnight black skin, walks up to the stage and bows before silently walking over to the girl's bowl. She sticks her hand in and pulls out a slip. "Kasee Goldenwood," she says in a emotionless voice. A tiny girl from the seventeen year old section walks up to the stage and stands to one side of the microphone as the escort walks over to the boys' bowl. "Loc-" She was cut off as a tiny boy rose.

"I volunteer." Oh god no, Windsor North, one of the twelve year olds that trains with his friends. I gave them some fake weapons from the Capitol, and most of them were good except for one, Windsor. He could barely lift the fake mace I gave him and he expects to kill people with real ones. This will be bad. He gets to the stage and says, "I am Windsor North, and I will win this year."

As they follow me into the car, I know that this year will not be easy.


	13. District 12 Reaping

So here is District 12! I'll start the other stuff soon!

**D12 Mentor Prisca POV: **I am so pissed that I got chosen to be the mentor for this terrible district. I'm only living here for a year, then I get to return to the Capitol. I hate how I'm going to have to try to keep them alive, but after they die I can just sit back and enjoy the Games. The mayor scolds as me, and I realize I'm late so I quickly hop onto the stage and give a quick wave and sit down.

The mayor comes up to the stage to read the Treaty. I see all the hollow eyed kids nervously standing in their sections. Whichever one gets picked, I'm sure they will die within the first five minutes of the Games. Our escort is actually my childhood friend, and she looks fairly normal for a Capitol person. She walks to the stage and speaks. "Hello, I will be your escort this year. Let's pick our lovely lady." She walks over to the girl's bowl and grabs one slip that is poking out near the top. "Ashlee Morris."

I look around for her and then she pops up next to the escort. She is pretty stealthy so if she can make it past the bloodbath maybe she'll have a chance in this game. She shyly smiles and stands next to the escort. The escort walks over to the boys' bowl and sticks her hand in. "Dudda Pickle."

A short boy from the fifteen year olds stands up and smiles. He does a cartwheel to the stage and smiles before shaking Ashlee's hand. He smiles at me before leaping into the car. I look at Ashlee and she shrugs so we follow him.


	14. Train Rides

Here are the train rides. Each tribute will get two POVs before the Games start. One of those will be training for each tribute.

**D8 16 Buttons Ramient POV: **I hated the goodbyes. I had to bid farewell to my family and Dye for the last time ever. I don't think I can win, but I need to make it back for Dye.

I'm sitting in the train with Jason and Enoch who are already talking strategy.

"So Jason, what is your plan for the Games?" Enoch asks.

"I dunno Enoch, I think I'm just going to get an alliance and try to survive, what else can I do?"

"Can't be sure, but you will need allies once you get into the arena."

Then they notice I'm in the room. I have been silent the whole time while they've talked. I know Jason from school. He's a year older than me and much more athletic. He might actually have a chance in the Games. I'll probably just die within the first few seconds.

"Um, Buttons, do you want to ally?" Jason asks me.

"I don't want to think about that yet, just leave me alone." I cry as I walk to my bedroom and I plop right down onto the bed. I can't believe this is happening. How could I get picked for the Games? My family isn't poor and I've never had to take tessera so I should never have gotten picked. I slowly cry myself to sleep before the loud booming of the Capitol people awakens me.

**D1 16 Aki Chung-Feng POV: **This is not good. I mean I've trained and everything, but I was never planning on entering the Games. I'm sure I can get quite far, but that doesn't matter if I just end up going home in a wooden box.

Dante and I are sitting in a large room in two large fluffy armchairs. Then, Beal enters. He smiles and sits down. "So you two are the lucky ones this year for District 1."

"Unfortunately." Dante says without cracking a smile.

"Ok, so my job is to get you out of there. All I can do is give you advice and make sure your sponsor money counts."

Dante nods and so do I. "Do you have any advice?" I ask him.

"Oh, I've got tons. To start, you are going to need to make it past the bloodbath, and there are probably going to be some gnarly tributes out there, so you should probably make an alliance with Districts 2 and 4. They can protect you and they will be the main threats, so you won't have to worry about them until much later."

"Ok, Dante are you ok with that." I turn to face him.

"Sure, we both trained and I'm great with scythes."

"Same for me, but with spears."

Beal smiles, "Looks like we have a plan."

**D11 12 Windsor North POV: **I can't believe Rocco. He's giving us a ton of advice like I actually need it. I am the best fighter out of all of my friends. I am incredible with a mace and it should be a piece of cake to end these Games and bring the money home to my family. My huge family consists of me and my twin sister, a pair of twins a year younger than us, and then triplets three years younger than myself.

"Windsor, are you listening?" Rocco barks at me. Just because he grew up in a career district he thinks he's an expert on the Games. I am the expert of the Games in this district.

"Yeah Rocco I'm listening." He sighs and goes back to giving my useless district partner information about how not to die. "I'm out of here." I say to Rocco and he ignores me as I stroll down the train.

I reach the next section and realize it's Rocco's bedroom. I start by using up all of the warm water in the shower and squirting his toothpaste everywhere. Then I move onto flushing all of his socks down the toilet and then once it got clogged trying to plunge it out, but I broke the plunger, so I'm pretty sure I got bonus points. I peed on his pillows and then ripped up all of his clothes. Man he's going to be pissed when he finds out. I laugh so hard as I walk out of the room. I close the door and look at the plaster. It reads _Male Tribute's Room._ I yell as I run down the hall and try to make myself comfortable on the couch.

**D4 13 Conlen Mooney POV: **I have enjoyed this train ride. Darcy has been crying the whole time while Catriona and myself talk strategy. I don't even know if Darcy has trained, so she might not even get in with the careers. Then the TV flicks on and the recaps start. I watch as an Asian girl gets reaped in District 1, alongside a strong tan boy. I believe they will be careers. Then a strong, tall girl gets reaped in District 2, alongside a seventeen year old volunteer who looks super cocky. In District 3, two terrified tributes make their way up to the stage, but I can tell the boy is hiding it very well. I see myself refuse to the volunteer and Darcy get reaped next in District 4. In 5, a weak girl is reaped alongside an average boy. 6 is the best with the girl looking terrified and the boy screaming at everybody. In 7, a strong boy is reaped alongside a crazy little girl who volunteers. In 8, a girl volunteers for her sister, she looks pretty weak, and a boy that looks pretty strong is reaped. In 9, a tiny girl is reaped and a strong boy is reaped. In 10, a cowboy is reaped alongside an average looking girl. In 11 another crazy little kid volunteers alongside a weak girl. Finally in 12, a kid is reaped alongside a super stealthy girl. This will be an easy win.

**D2 17 Athalea Smith POV: **Vulcan is such a cocky career. Now I'm not a huge careers suck person, I just prefer to work solo. I've trained with a bow in District 2, so I can probably sharpshoot some tributes from far away without ever having to get too close to them. Prochoros is absolutely no help and just grumbles at us all the time.

I hear the roar of the Capitol and I realize we're pulling in. It's about midnight and I can't believe that people were awake just to see us in person. After all, it's fun to get to know the people that are about to die in front of you. The Capitol is so sick and twisted. Prochoros falls out of the train and Vulcan has to drag him to the training center. I'm pretty sure that Prochoros is on morphling and will be for the rest of our short lives. I doubt if when we die he'll even notice. More likely he'll be trading our sponsor money for his next hit.

Watching the recaps was interesting and we had a wide array of tributes. Ones that stuck out to me were the little boy from 11, and the huge boy from 6. The boy from 11 is clearly insane and the boy from 6 is clearly going to try to kill a ton of people. I wonder if he'll even bother using a weapon, but I doubt he minds using his hands.

**D3 16 Mauve Waters POV: **Our train pulls up in the Capitol and Yohan points to the door. Yohan and his son basically talked the whole ride and completely ignored me, but I get it. His son's going to die, may as well say a pretty lengthy goodbye. It is about six in the morning as we pull into the Capitol. I see a person with a pink poodle, and another with a shark face. In school we learned how they do it to their bodies and I don't see why anyone would go through the painful implants to look like a freak. We start walking on the red carpet to a huge building which must be the Training Centre. I'm ready to go.


	15. Chariot Rides

So here are the Chariot Rides. I hope you enjoy!

**D9 16 Kendris Kemeno POV: **As I walk into the Prep Center I can tell that the next few hours of my life are going to be hell. It's bad enough that I'm in this terrible event, but they have to make it all dramatic before they throw me into the terrible death arena. On the trains Mazie cried all of the way and our ancient old mentor will be absolutely no help. I'm okay with being alone. I don't need help to succeed.

My prep team scuttles in. I'm standing in the middle of the room with a paper-thin robe on. They walk up and one of them reaches up to take the robe off. He made a mistake, and my fist knocks him in one of his giant ears. The others glance at each other and then one presses a button as they pull down little masks on their foreheads. Fuck is the last thing I can manage to think before the gas knocks me out.

When I wake up I feel completely different. My body has been completely changed by these crazy people. My stylist walks in. "Hello Kendris, I am Koppa, and I will be your stylist."

"Just give me my costume." Koppa holds his hands up in the air and hands me a clunky costume. "What is this supposed to be?"

"That is a loaf of bread, you know that's what wheat turns into, right?"

"Of course I know, it's just the stupidest fucking costume I've ever seen. Thanks for making me the laughingstock of the chariots."

"If it's any consolation, Mazie is in one of them too." I just flip him off as I walk out of the room to go change.

**D7 18 Miller Pratt POV: **This is about the most unoriginal costume ever in the history of the chariot rides. My stylist gave me a lumberjack outfit. At least it's not a tree. That would probably be the worst costume I could have had to wear in front of the whole world. There is bound to be someone with a costume that's worse, and there is definitely going to be someone with a better costume. I walk out into the prep zone where the chariots are already lined up and all of the other tributes have already gathered. I just walk over to my district's chariot. Boudicca is already there, and for volunteering as a twelve year old, she's pretty nice. She's in a green and white dress. Over by District 4's chariot are what seem to be the careers, including both from 1, the boy from 2, both from 4, and the boy from 10. They are all laughing and looking at the other tributes around the square. A couple tributes are wandering by themselves, and I see the boy from 9 in an argument with a peacekeeper. Both from 3 and 5 are together talking in a little clump.

"So, all the other tributes are allying, do you want to work together."

I turn around to face Boudicca and smile. "Sure. It's going to be hard in there if you're by yourself." She smiles and we get into the chariot as it starts to move.

**D1 18 Dante Carr POV: **I've got into a comfortable alliance with the careers. Jay is clearly the leader. It's kind of surprising considering how he is from District 10, but he says he's pretty good with pitchforks, which is practically a trident. The girl from 2 didn't join us, but Vulcan did say that she was well trained with a bow and he had even trained with her.

Our chariot starts to pull out and I glance at Aki who is in a sparkly black dress with a white wrap she smiles at me as we are blinded by all of the screaming of the Capitol denizens. I start waving at them. I am in a sparkly black suit and the crowd is chanting our names. It's a huge advantage of being a career; we get a ton of sponsors. I glance back and see District 2 in what I assume are stone quarry worker outfits. I wonder how the most popular district got such a lame stylist. Behind them are the tributes from District 3 in black jumpsuits with electric blue lines running down them. The capitol loves their costumes and is cheering for them. I wonder how my friends are doing back in 1 watching this. I was part of a little rebellion group and if I can win I'll have a huge importance to a new rebellion and we can rebel again and maybe succeed this time.

**D9 15 Mazie Rickard POV: **We're getting ready to pull out of the prep zone. On the big television on the roof of the room I can see District 4 smiling in their light blue swimsuits. They are waving and smiling. District 5 pulls out into the track. The girl is in a bright yellow top and the boy is shirtless with a solar panel on his chest and back. Then the girl's top starts to shoot out electricity in little lightning bolts. The crowd roars and then the tributes from 6 start to pull out. The girl is in a dress woven out of car cables and the boy is in a huge wheel with a motor in his hair. District 7 pulls out with the boy as a lumberjack and the girl in a green and white dress. Then 8 comes out. The girl is in a patchwork dress and the boy is in a matching suit. Our chariot jolts and we start to get pulled out into the blinding light. I start to cry while Kendris just stands there with his arms crossed. We look so stupid in our clumsy bread costumes. I doubt anyone else will look worse than us. How could my life possibly ever get any worse.

**D4 17 Darcy Corliss POV: **We are getting pretty far down the track and we're not attracting as much attention as we should be. Conlen is waving and smiling with his cocky little grin and I'm trying to look as happy as possible, but it's hard. The volunteers are getting most of the attention so I haven't been one of the names that's been called out a ton. I keep waving but I look on the big screen TV as District 10 pulls out of the gate. They are in the worst costume I've seen so far. They are dressed up as cows, and even that makes District 9 look respectable which means a lot. I nudge Conlen and he looks up at the screen and starts laughing maniacally. He's a crazy little kid, and even though Jay is the leader of our alliance, there is no doubt that he will make fun of him until one of them dies. District 11 pulls out and the girl is in a pretty nice costume of a strawberry with a nice red dress with speckles of gold on it and green fringes. The boy however is in a huge orange carrot costume and Conlen almost falls out of the chariot laughing. Finally District 12 pulls out in coal miner outfits which has been used so much before. At least it's not a cow.

**D2 16 Vulcan Nakano POV: **The President walks out to his podium as we pull into the circle. He waves and all of us are silent. "Tributes, we welcome you. We salute the courage and your sacrifice. And we wish you Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor."

He turns his back to us and our chariots start to file out into the Training Center. I sneer at the little boy from 11 as we pass his chariot and he sticks his tongue out at me. I laugh and jump off of my chariot as we pull into the Training Center. Prochoros is there waiting for us, but he just points at the elevator when we get there. Athalea and I get on an elevator with the pairs from 1 and 3. As we rise I try to make small talk with them. They just quiver and when we reach our floor we get out and wave to District 3.


	16. Training Day 1

Ok so I made a poll and I hope you guys go vote on who you think will die in the bloodbath. Also I'm making the filler tributes POV's shorter, but I bet you're all okay with that. Also I love writing Kendris, that's why he's getting his second POV today.

**D7 12 Boudicca Rhannag POV: **All of the tributes are fidgeting nervously in the Training Center except for the careers. Miller and myself agreed to stick with each other only and not to draw too much attention to ourselves.

The head trainer walks in. "Hello tributes. These next three days will be very important. They will be your only time to train and you need to use it wisely. You are dismissed."

"C'mon." Miller says to me and we walk off to the edible plant station. The girl from 11 is there whipping through the tests. I try to concentrate on learning the difference between Swirlberry and Twirlberry, but all of the careers at their various stations are just so intimidating. he careers using lethal weapons at various stations is too distracting. The boy from 2 is using a large hammer to smash in dummys' heads. The boy from 10 is stabbing dummies perfectly with a slender golden trident. I gulp and look back to Miller concentrating hard on the berries.

"Let's go to axes. I'm sick of doing this pointless plant nonsense." He gets up and we walk over to the axe station which is currently empty. I grab an axe for throwing and he grabs a larger one and cuts off a dummy's head. I throw mine into a dummy and it cuts off an arm. Not a killing shot, but it would be pretty effective. I look at Miller who is smiling. I know I made a good choice by allying with him.

**D6 15 Rosmina Barvena POV: **I'm by myself at the trap building station. I'm fairly good, and the trainer has taught me to use a noose to hang the tribute from a tree instantly snapping their neck. It's a pretty good skill to learn considering how easy it will be to get rope once I'm in the arena. I'm not allying with anybody, especially not my district partner. He's crazy and he's told our mentor his plan is to kill all of the careers with his hands once it begins. He's going to die because of it.

I look up to see the boy from 4 swinging a sword at a dummy that looks perfectly fine. I start to laugh, but then the top half slides of. He smiles and puts the sword back in the rack as he goes to the archery station.

I hope one of my nooses gets a tribute like him. The ones that are cocky and don't even show any sympathy for the other tributes. I'll have to outsmart the careers and set traps. I'm not bad with a sword, but I'm definitely not as good as that boy.

I look back to the trainer and he starts explaining a deadly electrical trap and I smile as my hands go to work practicing for what will bring the careers down.

**D9 15 Mazie Rickard POV: **I still can't believe what is happening. I have just been watching the other tributes train since I have already given up. Kendris doesn't seem to be training, but he does seem to have quite the temper with the trainers where he has spent a little time. He is actually incredible with swords, but I think I am the only one that noticed his skill. The girl from 4 is not as skilled as the other careers, but she can still throw knives fairly well. The small volunteer from 7 is great with throwing axes, and can use a sword better than most of the tributes who have been to the station, excluding the careers. The girl from 10 is shakily throwing tridents at a target and I bet she might even die before me. The bell for lunch rings and all of the tributes start to walk to the lunch room.

**D12 17 Ashlee Morris POV: **God, I can't believe I don't have any allies yet. I go to sit at a table and Dudda follows me.

"Hey Dudda, why don't you leave me alone?"

"I just think that we could at least try to win, you know form an alliance or something."

I think about it, but I'm not sure. "With whom Dudda?"

"I was thinking the girls from 9 and 10 could help, you know people that don't stand out to much."

"Ok, if you can form the alliance I'll go along with it." He grins from ear to ear and within five minutes all four of us are sitting at a table discussing strategies for the arena. I hope we don't just all die in the bloodbath.

**D3 16 Mauve Waters POV: **Terrance, Elektra, Wolfgang and I are at the spears station. We have formed an alliance and we are going together great. I just hope one of us can win. Terrance goes first and hits on the outside of the target. He says he played baseball, and he is pretty good at throwing weapons and staffs. Elektra we're just trying to protect and her spear misses the target completely. Wolfgang however also misses the target and I know that if we get a spear, I'm going to have it. Now it's time to show them what I've got. I pull back and throw the spear right a tiny bit to the left of the bullseye and I high five Elektra. I look over to my left to see the girl from 1 frowning. Then she grabbed a spear and threw it right into the bullseye of her target. I gulp and concentrate on trying to teach Elektra.

"Just get it far back with your left hand pointing at the target. Then bring it over your head and let it go when your hand is a little past your head."

She nods and takes aim at a dummy. She brings the spear up over her head and it arcs into the dummy's arm. I smile and I look over to Terrance throwing the spears pretty consistently into dummy's chests. Maybe if we get lucky we might be able to get one of our members to the end.

**D1 16 Aki Chung-Feng POV: **It's so funny watching the pair from 5 and the boy from 3 trying to throw spears. The girl however scares me with the accuracy. She might be able to do some damage in the Games if she gets her hands on a spear. The careers have quite the assortment of weapons. I use spears and Dante uses a scythe. Vulcan uses a warhammer and Conlen uses a sword. Darcy uses throwing knives and Jay uses a trident. Darcy is pretty weak and I can't trust that one of my more sinister allies like Conlen or Jay won't kill her in the bloodbath when everyone is confused. If they do, I know that they can't be trusted and I'll get Dante to run off with me. He is my closest ally and we're the weakest careers excluding Darcy saying that, we're still careers and could survive fairly well just by ourselves. Maybe we'd be able to find Athalea and work with her to finish off the rest of the careers. But all of that is very unlikely. I just hope that I won't be in a fight against Jay, Vulcan, and Conlen with only Athalea and Dante as my allies. If I can do anything about it, it won't come down to that.

**D2 17 Athalea Smith POV: **I know I have a shot in these Games. I pull back my bowstring and hit near the bullseye again. I'm pretty good with a bow considering that I've trained with it for so long. With all of the tributes forming alliances, I was tempted to join the careers, but I decided against it and just have been training. I hear a bell ring and a peacekeeper steps into the training center.

"Hello tributes. It is time for a mandatory exercise. The hundred meter dash."

The tributes start to line up and I realize we're going against our District partner and the best time is being displayed on the top. We started with District 12, and both are quite slow, but Dudda's time flashes up on the scoreboard as the best so far. Windsor does miserably and Kasee does better and her score takes Dudda's place. Jay easily beats the high score and takes the high score. Kendris walks down the track and Mazie sprints, but still has the slowest time of anyone trying. Jason is pretty fast, but Buttons is pretty slow. Boudicca is farely fast and so is Miller, but neither of them make the top time. Garanti is pretty slow and Rosmina is average. Elektra is slow and Terrance is about average. Conlen speeds down the track just a hair faster than Jay and I see the smirk on his face. Darcy finishes significantly behind him, and neither from 3 make an impact but Mauve goes pretty fast. I get up to the starting gate and when the pistol fires I go full speed and reach the finish very quickly. Vulcan still hasn't finished as I look up to the scoreboard to see my name replace Conlen's. As District 1 sprints down I smile as I walk back to the archery range.

**D9 16 Kendris Kemeno POV: **That sprinting was boring. All of the other tributes are stupid. I'm concealing my strengths, and they are all showboating. I have been observing what they like to use and how fast they are and whatnot. I can win this with ease. I am about equal to the boy from 4 in terms of swords, and it would be a close match between me or any of the other careers, and I could easily kill Dante, Aki, or Darcy. I'm going to let the careers do most of the dirty work though. I don't need an alliance, I can work amazingly by myself. There is a weak alliance with both from 12 and the girls from 9 and 10. I bet every single one of them will be killed in the bloodbath. I just hope that I don't die. All I need to do is win and I'll have an easy life. I've had my share of struggles being an orphan. It's time for it to end one way or another.


End file.
